


Mistletoe

by Samauke09



Category: Naruto
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Declarations Of Love, M/M, Mistletoe, Office Sex, Some Humor, sassiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:41:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22084309
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samauke09/pseuds/Samauke09
Summary: Naruto expects to spend this Christmas alone like he always has for the past four years, the longing to be with the one he loves far from his mind...until he finally shows with a promise.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 10
Kudos: 89





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cinnamonpowder9506](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cinnamonpowder9506/gifts).



“I didn’t think you would come back for Christmas.” Narutos voice carried over his shoulder as he watched the snowflakes coat Konoha for the 3rd time that week. He had been sitting in the Hokage office most of the day going over reports and dealing with a few of Konoha’s problems but who he was really waiting for was him. The one who he had a farewell night with after pleading with him over and over but alas the next morning when he woke up he woke up alone.

He didn’t comprehend why he was so stuck on Sasuke…Yes he chased after him for years. Became stronger for him, fought an entire army of white Zetzus and even lost an arm to him just for him to disappear after one amazing night. Sasuke had been so gentle with him instead of the rough neck Sasuke who always wanted revenge.

“Still the quiet type im guessing.” Naruto sighed but didn’t turn around, it was late. “Im sure you want to get right down to the details of your mission and then be off again.”

“I heard you started dating Hinata.”

“As if you cared.” Naruto shot back a little bitter. “If it makes you feel any better is didn’t work out. We are just too different and it’s hard to focus on someone else when you’re picturing someone else every time they turn around.”

Sasuke smirked but kept his huff to himself.

Rubbing his face, Naruto took a seat in his chair and slowly rounded to his desk, trying not to give away his excitement upon finally seeing him after all this time. Four years changes a person. Naruto wasn’t a stranger to this, he had grown a little taller, got his hair cut and even started only wearing orange pants with a black jacket. After Kakashi had passed the reigns over to him two years ago, he took to himself and matured quicker. He was no longer the loud mouth blonde in public like he had been—he was much more calm and thought rationally. Becoming Hokage at the ripe age of 20 made him mature quicker.

“You look like a hobo…” Naruto commented on his attire. “I didn’t know Uchihas liked wearing ponchos. Please don’t tell me there is an Uchiha fan somewhere on that fabric.”

Sasuke looked down at his clothing before looking up at the blonde, “I don’t see anything wrong with my clothing. I could comment on that ridiculous hair cut but I refrained.”

“What’s wrong with my haircut? Sakura gave it to me.”

“Well there was your problem.” He smirked, “You looked better with the spikes.”

“Wow you are capable of human emotions and giving compliments.” Naruto leaned back in his chair and watched his friend. “Im surprised…”

“I didn’t come to bicker with you Naruto.” Sasuke inhaled, “I’ve come to report on my mission and give you Intel.”

“So that’s it…” He shrugged his shoulders, “After four years you just decided to pop in and give Intel. You could have sent a bird with a message instead of coming here.” He swallowed hard, praying that Sasuke wouldn’t notice it. He thought he rid himself of all the emotions that dealt with Sasuke but it seems that once he saw him face to face all the feels he ever had surfaced once more. Why couldn’t he get over the Uchiha in front of him? Why did he make it so hard?

“I also came back to see my best friend.” Sasuke answered. “Were my clones not enough?”

Naruto stopped himself from scoffing by taking a deep breath because Sasuke was right. He would send a clone every so often but they never talked about why he left. It was more of a releasing the tension and then the clone would disappear, “Best friend huh…” He pulled the small draw open and stared at the necklace Sasuke had left on his nightstand the morning he disappeared. He hadn’t noticed when Sasuke rose from his chair to stand beside him and looked out the window, sometime small and green falling from his poncho onto the floor near Narutos feet. “What is this?” He bent down and plucked it off the floor.

“What is what?” Sasuke tore his eyes from the snow falling to glance at Narutos fingers. He knew deep down that Naruto would still be pissed at him. After their night of expressing their feelings for each other as Sasuke called it, he didn’t think he could admit to Naruto that he was scared of what their future held if they stayed together and instead of waiting he left his Uchiha necklace and left without a word. He was hoping Naruto would understand it was a promise of his return.

“Are you carrying around twigs?” Naruto knitted his brows at the sticks in his hand.

“Those aren’t twigs.” Sasuke shook his head and touched the twigs in Narutos hand, the small spark between them going unnoticed, “It’s called mistletoe.”

“Mi—mistletoe?” Naruto swirled around in his chair confused. “I’ve never heard of it…”

“It was giving to me in another dimension.” Sasuke slowly closed his eyes, remembering the little girl who gave it to him. She had held it over his head and gave him a kiss on the cheek before telling him the story of why they kissed under the mistletoe. A small story he was hoping to share with Naruto upon his return. “I was told that Baldur who was a legend was killed by an enemies arrow made of mistletoe so his mother the goddess of Frigg, wept tears over the arrow and overjoyed, Frigg blessed the mistletoe plant and promised a kiss to all who passed underneath it.”

“That sounds like interesting legend unlike the ones we have here.” Naruto stood up next to Sasuke. “Does it have to be Frigg giving the kisses or others?”

“I don’t know.” He chuckled, “I didn’t ask.”

“So if I held it over you…am I supposed to give you the kiss or you give me a kiss?” Naruto questioned smoothly.

Sasuke smirked and leaned against the desk close enough for his knee to touch Naruto, “It could be either way really.” He plucked the mistletoe from Narutos hand and held it over the blonde head, “Now it would be me giving you a kiss.”

“You’re not making this fair.” Naruto breathed out roughly.

“I made it perfectly fair…all the clones I sent kept you satisfied didn’t they?” He lowered his voice the way he knew Naruto liked it. “They enjoyed their time each time.”

“I can’t always wait for you Sasuke…” Naruto swallowed hard, “It gets harder every time you sent a clone and then it disappears in the middle of the night. Just once I would like for you to be there when I wake up.”

“Naruto—

“No…” Naruto shook his head as Sasuke dropped the mistletoe. “You left me the morning afterward—left me to wonder if you were coming back ever. Then 6 months later a clone shows up fucks me into the mattress and poofs away before I can ask questions or even just talk with you. Not to mention it happened 8 more times. When are you just going to stay?”

“You want me to stay….”

Naruto looked down and stared at the mistletoe still in his hands, “I would like for you too but I know you won’t because you feel like you protecting the village from the outside is where you are supposed to be. Just one Christmas—all im asking for is for us to just spend at least one Christmas together. A Christmas with the real Sasuke not a clone.”

“Im not a clone now Naruto.”

“No you might not be now but in the morning you will be gone like the first time and then you will send a clone every six months.” Naruto frowned. “Even if I asked you too—

Wanting to shut him up, Sasuke draped the mistletoe over his head and leaned forward in desperate kiss that Naruto responded to after a moment. Feeling Naruto drape his arms around his neck, Sasuke dropped the mistletoe and played with the small hairs at the back of Narutos neck. Moaning against his lips he felt the blonde rut against his groin.

“Please stay with me.” Naruto pleaded as he opened his mouth letting Sasukes tongue into his mouth.

Thrusting his tongue into Narutos mouth, he backed him up against the windows as the lights in Narutos office went out and left them in the darkness. The perfect setting for them to explore each other. Even when Sasuke turned Naruto around to face the windows and stripped him of his clothing his mouth never ceased his kisses along his neck and shoulders. The need for each other over powering their senses even after cumming multiple times.

Sasuke could feel Narutos thighs shake against his own as he pounded into him, his last climax bringing them both to the floor with Naruto continuing to ride the Uchiha until he was holding him against his body and releasing against their bellies, the intensity of their love making shaking Naruto to his core. He knew this Sasuke wasn’t going to disappear, he knew that this Sasuke was the real Sasuke and that he was the one deep inside him on the floor of his office.

“I will stay.” Sasuke panted against Narutos lips as they kissed, the blondes hips slowing to a stop on his lap.

“Wh—what?” Naruto asked as his mind came down from the lusty cloudiness that was Sasuke.

“I said I will stay.” He kissed Narutos chin. “I came back because I wanted to tell you I wanted us to be a family.”

“A—a family?” Naruto clenched against Sasuke cock and pulled a groan from him.

Sasuke nodded, “Yes Naruto, I want a family with you. I want to spend Christmas with you and every other holiday as well.”

“Even our birthdays?” He glanced at the mistletoe next to them and shifted a little on Sasukes lap to pick it up.

“Even our birthdays Naruto.” Sasuke smirked and looked up.

“I’ll accept your offer only if you seal your promise with a kiss under the mistletoe.” He chuckled.

“Naruto…” Sasuke rolled his eyes, feeling himself become hard once again inside Naruto at the small movements he was doing.

“Im being serious.” Naruto clenched once more and smirked when the Uchiha hisses at how tight he was. “You have to seal the deal with a kiss.” He wiggled the mistletoe over their heads, “What will be Sasuke?”

Giving Naruto a smile he nodded his head and smashed their lips together, sealing the deal under the mistletoe that was above their heads.

“Happy Christmas Sasuke.” Naruto moaned out and dropped his hand to Sasuke shoulder as he began to ride him slowly. “I love you.”

“I love you too Naruto.” Sasuke dropped his hand to Narutos hip and rolled his hips into the blondes matching his downward thrusts, “Happy Christmas.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed your x-mas gift my dear even if its a little late. A little of Angst with a happy ending of sex in the Hokage office!  
> Sam


End file.
